CLUES: Could Love Undermine Everyones Sanity?
by ilovewally16
Summary: Could it really? Read more to find out :P Rated T for suggestive themes. Wow, sound like a commercial much hahah
1. The Crisis

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND! :) thank you :)**

C.L.U.E.S:

Could Love Undermine Everyone's Sanity?

Chapter 1: The Crisis

"So Kuki, what are you doing this summer?" Wally asked walking me to my car. I thought about that. What _am_ I doing? "I'm not very sure. Maybe hang out with friends, do a little reading...and of course hang out with Emily and Rachel. "Huh, well maybe we can hang out. Have some fun with friends, ya know?" I blushed a little thinking about the thought of us hanging out. "Sound's fun. I would love to." "Great," he said opening the car door of my little blue Toyota "I'll see you soon then?" I sat down in the driver seat "ya, see you soon." He smiled and with that, closed my door. I sighed _Man, I almost like him more then Rainbow Monkeys_ I thought. I put the key into my banged up car, started the engine and took off to Emily's.

"That boy seriously needs to ask you out or I will explode!" Emily said walking in with a tray of snacks. "And Rachel, will you get off the laptop already! We're in the middle of a crisis here!" Emily practically shouted at her. "Alright, alright let me finish this paragraph and I'll get off." The loud clicking of her keys almost made me want to throw her laptop in the trash.

"Kuki, if you're seriously thinking about tossing my laptop in the garbage, you will have to pay for it." _physic._ "It's ok Emily you don't need to go all "I'm going to go psycho" on me. Its just I really like him and I just want a chance with him." Rachel butted in "Do you want me to give you my scientific opinion?" Emily threw up her hands "Here we go again." I nodded eagerly. Rachel closed her Acer laptop soundlessly and walked over to were I was sitting and started to explain. "He likes you, he has since you guys were in the KND. He just won't admit it because he is afraid of rejection from you specifically."

I thought about that for a while. _Why would I reject him? Who would?_ _I mean every girl in school practically throws herself at him. Well everyone but Emily, Rachel, Abby and the guys_. "Rachel, you used a big word again!" "Which one?" I laughed, "You guys are like a headache and Tylenol. Emily Your the headache," Emily looked at me hurtfully "HEY!" "And Rachel you're the Tylenol. You always relive the headache but eventually it has to come back." "I was only kidding god-duh." Emily said to me. "So was, I but ok." I laughed at them. _Those two really are best friends. And comical together_. We sat for a minute and looked at one another till we started laughing uncontrollably.

**a/n: The Rachel in this story is the same crazy, pop-tart loving person in rachpop15's story S.L.U.M.B.E.R. (Check her out peeps! shes poppin lol bad pun :) )i sound like hoagie lmao! ok and Emily? thats me :) i wanted to make my self. im also in rachpop15's story. numbuh 120 :). **


	2. The Invite

**Nope. Still don't own KND. lol :)**

Chapter 2: The Invite

I lay in my bed hearing the loud death metal music blaring from Mushi's room _Ugh. Can't she turn that crud down! You can't even understand the lyrics to it!_. All of a sudden my phone began to vibrate. I sat up in my bed, grabbing my phone from my wooden bedside table. I slid it open and the screen showed: 1 new message from: Wally. I smiled to myself _I wonder what it says._ I pushed the read button and read "hey kooks, wanted to know if you would like to go to dinner then go to the beach?" I sat there in complete shock. _Holy guacamole! Rachel was right!_ . I pushed the reply button and began to type: "love too, what time?" send. I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet. _what should I wear?_ I searched and searched till i finally found the perfect outfit: A green tank top with black shorts with my lilac bathing suit underneath it. As soon as i laid down the outfit on my bed my phone vibrated. I walked to it and opened the message up: "how bout 5:00?" I wrote back with happiness: "sounds great see you then :)."

I couldn't believe he had asked me out. I just got out of the shower and now putting on my last piece of clothing. I walked down my stairs and down to my couch so i could wait. _Well...this is so exciting...just like the time when the new scented rainbow monkeys came out!..._the doorbell rang. I gasped. "He's here!" I whispered to my self. I stood up, brushed up my clothes and walked over to the door. I went to go say hello but then it caught my attention...he had flowers "Hello Wally." i said bushing a bright pink. He stepped up closer to me "Hey Kook's. These are for you" he said handing the flowers. "Roses...my favorite. Thank you Wally!" I said then hugging him tightly.

"Your welcome Kook's," he said blushing "You ready? I made us reservation for red lobster." _Red Lobster! Man this boy is good._ "Sounds great. I'm ready." We walked out to his orange Ford pick up truck. He ran up in front of me and opened my door. I blushed "Thank you Wally" "No problem Kook's". I jumped up in and he closed my door and went to his. We rode, talking about what we did today. I couldn't help but stare at him. _he is just so cute!_ . We pulled up into the parking lot of Red Lobster, got out and went in. "Beetles, table for two?" asked the host. "Yes that's us." "right this way." We walked to our table.

Dinner past by and it was wonderful! We rode in his truck down to the beach at 7:32. _No one is here. _I smiled to myself. He opened my door and we walked down to the beach. "How did you like dinner Kook's?" Wally asked lightly grabbing my hand. I blushed "It was very good, thank you." We walked down the beach for a bit when Wally asked "Want to look at the stars?" "That sounds great.". We found a spot and laid down. We laid in silence. It was peaceful and quiet. Wally Wrapped his arm around me and i snuggled into his side. I looked up into his green eyes. _I could just get lost in his eyes._ it seemed as if he was getting closer. He was. He bent his head down enough to were he lightly brushed my lips. I laid there after in silence. _That...felt...good._ I sat up. He gave me a weird look and asked "are you ok?" "I'm great." I bent over and kissed him again...not letting our lips break away from the magic that was happening. He sat up and wrapped his arms around my neck. I put my arms around his waist and went into the sweet bliss of kissing. We sat there kissing for I don't know how long. After minutes we broke away with panting breaths. "I-err-I-um-". I kissed him again. _It just feels so...right._

We rode in the truck talking. "Kook's...I have a question for you..." "Yes Wally...?" I asked kind of suspicious on what this question is. He sat there, looking like he was wondering if he should ask or not. He finally asked "Kook's...will you be my-err-my-um-" _could he be seriously asking me..._ "Girlfriend?" I asked with out me even processing the question. He sat there, staring at the road. He finally answered "uh-yea. W-will you be my...girlfriend?" _Oh my gosh it's actually happening!_ "I'd love that." i said blushing. He seemed shocked when i answered him "R-r-really?" he asked still stunned. I shock my head "yes...yes really". We sat there till he finally responded "thats...great."

We pulled up to my house at 8:35. He walked up to the door with me." would you like to come in Wally?" He grabbed my hand "Love to.". We walked in the house. My little sister sitting on the couch watching _MTV Cribz_. "Well look who finally came home," her eyes grew big "and with a boy I'm so shocked!" Wally snickered and my anger grew "shut...up...Mushi," i said in the calmest voice I could muster "lets go Wally." I grabbed his hand and practically ran up to my room. I closed the door behind me.

We talked thru the night and before I knew it, I was asleep in his arms...

_"W-Wally..? Where are you". I looked around the darkened room. _I can't see anything!_ I thought. I felt something cold and smooth on my wrist. I tried to figure it out and my best guess is...chains. "Well well well look who finally who finally joined me." I young teenage voice appeared "King Sandy, I knew it had to do with you!" "Ah, you guess right my fair princess. Now have you finally came to the right decision to finally marry me?" I wrestled with the chains "Of course not silly, I'm seventeen and you're twelve." I responded in a angry voice. "Your choice then, I guess I will have to-" "Let her go Sandy!". I tried seeing thru the darkness but I know that voice anywhere "Wally!" I yelled. "You came to save me!" He walked closer "Of course I did. Now let her go Sandy!" "No never again will I lose my maiden!" ''I'm not your maiden I'm Wally's and I will never in a million buh-million years marry you!" It sounded as if Sandy got closer. "Well then it's just going to have to be a fight then. En garde!". Wally and Sandy began to fight for what seemed like forever when I finally heard a scream escape Sandy's mouth. "You did it Wally!" "Anything for you Kook's!" He got me down from my imprisonment. He bent down close to my face about to kiss me when..._

Bacon? I woke up smelling the sweet scent of bacon, Wally sitting next to me playing with my hair. He looked down at me and smiled "Morning sleeping beauty." I chuckled "Mornin'." "Ready for a good breakfast Kook's?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes "yeah, I guess". He chuckled at walked down my stairs and into the kitchen and began our day.

A/N: Rachel: -comes into scene and smells- BACON!

Emily: Uh ohh...RUN! I forgot that besides pop-tarts...She likes bacon!

Rachel: -growls at them-

Kuki and Wally and Emily scream and run with bacon with Rachel behind them.


	3. Wally World

Chapter 3: Wally World

"Ok so what happened with you and Wally?" Rachel asked nudging my side. I giggled and blushed a bright scarlet "We…uh…um…" Rachel looked at me with anticipation "Tell us already!" Emily walked beside me waiting as patiently as she could but you could see the anticipation in her blue eyes. I blushed brighter. Rachel laughed, "I think I know." "What!" _she is too good_. "Let her tell us!" Emily said, finally showing her anticipation. "Okay I'll tell you gosh…we….kissed." I looked down kind of embarrassed. Rachel and Emily squealed together.

"That's wonderful Kuki!" Emily said half hugging me. Rachel nodded. "Yeah it is! Finally he shows his liking in you." I laughed "Yeah. It felt…nice." I smiled as the flash of the wonderful moment came back to me as if it was happening to me all over again. And just saying…I wouldn't mind that right now. "Ya. You know what else is good about it?" I said thinking of another lovely moment that happened in the time. Rachel and Emily looked at me blankly. It looked like a light bulb went off above Rachel's head because she all of a sudden started giggling. "Well, me and Wally are boyfriend and girlfriend now, so now it can happen again." They squealed.

"He asked you out!" Emily said in shock. Rachel looked up at Emily with a serious look. "Seriously?" Emily looked at Rachel with a sad look. "Hey! It was an instinct to say it." Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to me. "That's great Kuki! " She hugged me. "We need to get the food for the party lets go!" Emily said, dragging us by our hands with force. We ran over to the soda aisle.

Rachel walked up to a unfamiliar soda bottle. "Do you guys want pineapple soda?" Emily and I exchanged glances, "What's pineapple soda?" I asked confused. Rachel's eyes got as big as dinner plates. "You guys have never had pineapple soda?" Rachel asked as if I was admitting I killed my limited edition Pink Hearts for Everyone Rainbow Monkey. Emily looked at me with a look that said "Dude, this girl is nuts!" We shook our heads no. Rachel gasped. "You guy's haven't lived yet!" She said seriously. And with that we bursted out laughing.

Emily walked in the room of hungry teens with a tray of food. "Mm Taco Doritos and pineapple soda yum!" I giggled at the memory of the scene in Wal-mart. Rachel practically lunged at the food and chowed down. "So Abby, how was your day?" I asked my best friend since kindergarten and whose codename was Numbuh 5 in TND(Teens Next Door). She looked at me. "Abby spent the day with her man Hoagie, so she had a great day." She waggled her eyebrows at me and I laughed and nodded my head. "Makes sense." We all laughed together like a chorus.

"Whose up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Emily asked. Everybody in the room jumped up and down like a bunch of kangaroos. They made themselves comfortable in the living room for the events that were about to go down.

"Okay, whose up first?" asked Rachel. "I'll take the first turn." I offered. "Alright, truth or dare?" Rachel asked. "Truth silly." I replied. Then a devilish grin set itself on Rachel's face. _Oh God, what have I done?_ "How long did your kiss with Wally last?" She asked with her mischievous tone. _Oh that's what I did._ Abby's jaw dropped to the floor. "THEY, AS IN WALLY AND KUKI, KISSED!"

Emily waved her hands in the air. "Well, no dip Sherlock. That's what she just said!" Abby gave Emily an evil glare. "Well Abby's sorry if she thought her ears weren't working." Abby retorted. "She means, this is Wallabee Beetles we're talking about. The guy who has turned down nearly every girl in the school. The-" Rachel cut Abby off. "The very guy who has had a major, and let me say MAJOR, crush on Kuki since third grade and would do anything to protect her and say that she's his."

Everyone in the room got quiet, all shocked about what was going on in this very room. _Has he _REALLY_ had that big of a crush on me for that long of an amount of time? And would he really want to call me his when we we're that little? I hope so._ "Well…how long did the kiss last?" Rachel asked suspiciously. Everyone in the room looked at her. She just stared blankly at us. "What? I want to know." I laughed. _She's so crazy._ "Well," I began, kind of nervously wondering how loud the screaming is going to be when I tell them. "It lasted like…twenty minutes." "TWENTY MINUTES!" Everyone screamed so loud the Moonbase probably hear it. "That long!" Rachel asked super surprised. I nodded my head. "Yes silly that long." She screamed again. "I KNEW IT! YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE!" "We have only been going out for less then 24 hours! How are we in LOVE!" We all laughed at the bickering that was going on between Rachel and I.

The next morning came along. I turned over and caught a whiff of biscuit and gravy from the kitchen. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked around the room. _Look's like I'm the last one up._ I got up and walked down to the kitchen. Abby, Rachel, and Emily were all sitting at the table when I walked in the room. They looked up at me. "Good morning future Mrs. Beetles." Emily said mockingly. Everyone laughed in the room except my mom. She looked confused. "What are they talking about?" I looked at her shocked. "Nothing mom just a joke."

After breakfast we went into my room and played DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). We played and played till we couldn't play any more. Later around four, everyone left except Rachel because her mom was a little late. Just about the time, after everyone left, an orange truck pulled up into the driveway. Rachel smiled. "And here comes your lover now." I looked at her with a mean glare. Wally walked up to me with a cocky grin on his face. "Hey babe." I blushed. Rachel laughed at us. I shot her a "shut up" look. "Hey." I said smiling. "May we go in?" he asked wrapping his arm around my waist. "Of course."


	4. The secret

Chapter 4: The Secret

After Rachel left, Wally and I Drove down to the beach. Again, no one is here. We walked hand in hand down to a little spot by the water. He lay down on the ground softly. He patted his stomach for me to rest on. I laughed and put my head down on his stomach. We lay there for, what seemed liked hours. He twirled my hair around and around, making it curly. He finally spoke. "Kooks…can I tell you something?" My eyes got big. Oh boy. "Yes?" I said thinking about what Rachel had said… The very guy who has had a major, and let me say MAJOR, crush on Kuki since third grade and would do anything to protect her and say that she's his. I lay there nervous about what is about to come out of his big full lips. He has nice lips. Wow. He scratched the top of his head and began to talk. " I never told you this, but, when we were in…maybe third grade, I had the biggest crush on you and I would do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to say you are mine." Oh boy times two. I thought about this for a minute. " That…is the nicest thing anyone has ever told me." I said sitting up from his embrace. He looked shocked but happy at the same time.

"Really?" He asked. I got up close to his face. "Really." We looked into each other's eyes until…finally…we kissed. I closed my eyes soaking in the moment. I lay back down into his arms and let the moment last. He let are lips part enough to say three words. "I love you." He whispered to me softly. " I love you too." I said back to him, meaning every word I said. I love him.

The next day Emily, Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, Rachel, Wally, and I went to the mall. " I need some new clothes. I haven't been shopping in months" I said happily. We walked down to the tiles of the mall down to my favorite store in the mall…Hollister. We walked into the blasting music that sounded like it came from a surfing movie. I walked around and found many different clothing types. "Wally. Come here for a second." I asked. He walked over to me "Yes?" he asked. I held up two shirts, one green with the words "I'm a Hollister girl" on it and another that was plain bright green with the Hollister symbol in the top left corner of the shirt. "Which one should I get?" He studied both shirts for a bit. "Both. I bet they both will look great on you." He said. I blushed a little. "Thanks Wally." I said hugging him.

We walked, talked, and laughed for hours walking around the mall. We ate at Chic-fil-a. "So," Rachel said "How did you like that kiss with Kuki, Wally?" His eyes got big and I blushed. He looked at his friends with scared looks. Scared? He swallowed his bite of coleslaw and talked. "Kiss? What kiss? We never kissed." I stared at him in shock. I can't believe this he's denying it in front of everyone! I looked at him in complete and utter shock. "We never kissed. Right kooks?" I shook my head. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "But…Kuki-" Rachel started. "I can't believe YOU!" and with that I ran away from the table. "Didn't kiss…yeah…some boyfriend he is." I ran outside to the nearest corner by the wall, sat down and cried. How could he do this! He said he loved me! And at that I told him I loved him! I got up and went to my car and took off.

I drove home as fast as I could. I pulled into my driveway, slammed my door, and ran to my room. I lay on my bed thinking of what had happened. We never kissed. Right Kooks? Ugh. What a jerk. The doorbell rang. I stayed in my bed because I didn't want to move from my ball I was in. "Hunny! You have a visitor!" My mom yelled up to my room. I got up with a sniffle and made my way down the stairs. "Hi Kuki. How are you?" Rachel asked standing by the door. I sighed. "Could be better." We walked up to my room. I crashed down on my bed and started to cry again. Rachel scooted by me and hugged me. "It's ok Kuki, He just doesn't know what's he got till he loses it."

Later that night, Rachel left about nine. I went to my room and I lay there, wondering. What's going to happen between Wally and I? I love him yes, but is he worth it? I mean he told his friends that we didn't kiss when we definitely did. And Rachel, Emily and Abby all know it. I sighed. I turned over and got lost in my thoughts, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

_I was in a room all alone. No windows. Now Doors. Nothing. I walked around the room. "Hello! Help! What is this place?" I yelled to the air. I flew up my hands. Great. Stuck in a room and nowhere to go. I sat down on the ground and sighed. This is going to be hard. And out of nowhere I heard a voice. "Kook's?" "Wally!" I looked around the room until I found him. He was trapped to a pole by tons of rope. I went to him and tried to unravel him from the string. When he was lose he grabbed me in a embrace. "Oh, Kook's I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" We stood there in the embrace…just…hugging. It seemed like hours when all of a sudden we heard another guy's voice. "Well looks like you found my are so predictable." He laughed a evil laugh. I tryed making out the figure. I finally understood who it was...The Teen (from rachelpop's story :) thanks rachel). " did you do this? All I ever been was nice to you and this is what I get!"He walked up close to me. "Oh my precious Kuki. You don't get it do you? It was all a lie. I never liked you! I just wanted to set you up." He clicked a button and Wally started to shake. "Wally...what's happening to you." Then all of a sudden...He blew up. I fell to my knees and sobbed. " WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screamed at The Teen. He laughed. " That wasn't wally...This is." He pushed a similar button and a pole came down from the roof. He was tied in ropes. " You see Kuki...Im just plain evil and I do my evil things. Well...this is one of them." He walked over to Wally and pulled out a knife. "NO!" He laughed. " Yes." He said rasing his arms. "NO!" I screamed and then..._

I sat up screaming and panting like a dog. I looked aroud the room. _Oh dear rainbow monkeys that was creepy._ I got up sighing and I Sluggishly walked to my bathroom. I rinsied off my face with cool water. I wipped off my face and then went down stairs for breakfast.

"Hi sweetie!" My mom said cheerfully. "Hi mom." I said back smiling. I sat down at our round cherry wood table and waited for my food. _Mushi is listening to her loud music again_. I sighed. "Mushi, can't you listen to like rainbow monkey music? that stuff is horrible." She gave me a dirty look. "It's my music not your's so I can listen to whatever i want." I . My mom came in with my plate of pancakes and bacon. When she sat it down, I started to chow down.

When i was done i got my green bikinni on and a green sundress over it. I ran down stairs and up to my mom. " Mom, i'm going to the beach for a little while." She looked at me and smiled. " Ok Baby come back home later." I walked out to my little blue toyota and drove down to the beach.

I sat on the beach staring at the waves crashing in front of my feet. The wind flew around me like a whirl pool. I sat thinking of what happened. _I still can not belive he said that._ I heard foot steps. I didn't think anything of it but, when I did I noticed who it was. Wally. He stood next to me and cleared his throat." May I..uh..sit here?" I shrugged. We sat looking out at the water. "Why?" I asked shocked of my own voice. I turned and looked at him feeling the tear I would'nt let escape. He sighed still looking at the water. " I was embarassed. I didn't mean to say it. I just wasn't expecting anyone to say anything so I just made up something." He looked at me with a serious face. " I still don't get it! You could of just said yes I mean is that to hard." He started to tear. " Im sorry Kooks. I...I didn't mean to hurt you. It wasn't planned. I swear." A tear fell to his cheek. _He's crying. That makes me want to cry. _A tear fell to my cheek. He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Im sorry" he whispered. He stiffled a sat there hugging and not saying anything. _I want to stay like this forever_ I thought.


	5. Dance

Chapter 5:

Dance

"Okay. Ready?" I asked picking up a piece of popcorn. Wally nodded his head and opened his mouth. I threw the popcorn, aimimg at his mouth. I got it in like Shaquille O'Neil does when he wins a shot. "Yes! I got it!" I shouted. He chewed the popcorn and swallowed. "Good job! Your getting good at this." He said with a smile."Thanks." I responded with a wide grin. I got up and changed the song. He got up and picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed and we danced to all different kinds of songs.

After ten songs a slow song came on. Can you feel the love tonight from Lion King. I looked at him. He got up close and bowed. " May I have this dance?" I giggled. "Of course silly." He wrapped his arms around my wait and grabbed my arms and we began to dance.

_There's a calm surrender_

_To the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world_

_Can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for wide eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

He twirled me into his arms and dipped me down. I looked at him and smiled

_There's a time for ev'ryone_

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this starcrossed voyager_

_Beats in time with yours_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

He dipped me one last time. He slowly slid me back up. We stared at each other for moments that seemed to last a lifetime. He looked deeply into my eyes like he was looking into a river of love. He got close to me."I will love you...forever." He whispered to me. He bent down and kissed me softly on this lips. It was like a wave of cool water rushed over me and fireworks exploded like they would on the fourth of july. I never would og thought a kiss would be this passionate between us. But this...was incredable! After what seemed days, He finally let go panting like just ran a marathon. Well he wasn't the only one.

"Kook's.I need to say something." I Instantly got nervous. "Uh yeah?" "One day I will marrry you. We can be together forever and it will always be like that. I promise." He grabbed me and hugged me. Life was looking way better now.


	6. Promise me

Chapter 6:

Promise me

I walked over to my mirror and grabbed a hair tie and threw up my hair up in a messy bun...messy...but cute. I wore a pair of short shorts and a green low cut shirt. I grabbed my bag and started putting my clothes into a bag. Rachel and Emily invited me to a sleep over at Emily's and I absolutely had to talk to them about what happened so I accepted. I Put all the belonging in my bag that I needed and ran out to my car.

I drove as fast as I could to Emily's so I wouldn't explode. When I finally got there, I walked quickly to the door and knocked. A seconed past and Emily opened the door and smiled her big smile. "Hi Kuki!" She ran to me and hugged me. "How are you feeling?" She asked me, a hint of worry in her tone. I laughed im great. I'll tell you why when we get to your room." She nodded her head in understandment. I walked in and saw Rachel walking in the room not noticing me as quick as she should of. She was looking at her iPod and said "Emily, I really need to prove I can be you at the race. Your winning arn't helping my rep with winning." SHe finally looked up and Emily rolled her eyes. "Kuki!" She shouted. She ran to me and hugged me. "Hey Rach." I laughed.

Okay, so what is up?" Emily asked in a seriously intrested tone. I blused my fimiliar scarlet. "Well, I went to the beach last night and Wally showed up and apoligized for what he did and so he came to my house to hang and well, the song "Can you feel the love tonight "came on and he asked to dance and well we did and he told me one day he promised to marry me and that he loved me." They both squealed a happy squeal and laughed. "That's so adorable!" Emily practically screamed. And then are fun night began.

. . .

Wally had just invited me out to dinner at my favorite fancy resturant called Cafe Baci,A italian resturant were no one can beat thier delicous taste in food. We rode in his truck and arrived around six P.M. He cam around and opened my door.I laughed and said "Well thank you." In response he winked. We walked into the cafe and asked for our table. Barley anyone was there because no one can really effored a 15 dollar meal.

We sat and talked for hours. It was probley the best time I have ever had with him. After finishing our dinner he got nervous. _uh oh what is going to happen now?_ "Kuki. I have been wanting to give this to you all threw out dinner and now I think is a good time." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. _oh sweet rainbow monkeys is that..._He cleared his throat and got up from the table. He got down by me and opened the box. and there sat the most beautiful ring in the whole world.

He cleared his throat and began. "Kuki sanban. I know were young but I gave you a promise and im going to keep it. This is a promise ring that mean I promise to marry you one day. Do you accept my promise?" I started to cry. "Oh Wally. Yes of course i accept your promise silly!" He stood up and laughed. He began to cry as well. With out hesitation I stood up and hugged him. He walked to the cashier and payed the bill. He came back to me and picked me up in his arms and we walked out and he kissed me with the deepest passion I have ever felt. From then on I knew my life would be amazing.


End file.
